


As You Wish

by TwistedTippy



Series: Forever [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Battle, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedTippy/pseuds/TwistedTippy
Summary: Rin is finally back with Sesshomaru. But a war is brewing.Sess/Rin goodness, Dramatic Jaken, battles, humour, flirting, a light triangle (because I hate myself +_+), and random stuff....(I'll add more tags later)Part 3 of a SERIES.Part 1 - Whatever You Choose - Rin growing up in Kaede's villagePart 2 - Do As You Please - Rin training in Kohaku's camp
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875751
Comments: 45
Kudos: 80





	1. A new journey

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is 18 and older from now on (all of part 3).  
> Translations of Japanese words/terms/places at the bottom.  
> Please excuse my Canadian spelling of words....we like u's and z's.

Only her feet were tired, but Rin closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the breeze on her skin and listened to the leaves rustling above her. She opened her eyes when the smell of the meat cooking over the small fire hit her.

Rin looked around at the little makeshift camp. Ah-Un was resting, both heads on the ground, tail slowly wagging like a lazy cat. Jaken was jumping around the fire in a dance, making sure their lunch didn't burn. Sesshomaru was sitting slightly away from them all, alert to their surroundings, but also paying attention to the group. It was just like the old days. She was happy.

Unlike old times, the purpose of their journey was known to everyone this time. Neither Jaken or Rin had to play the game of "Where are we headed M'Lord?" Or "Are we there yet?" Sesshomaru had stated their heading, though they were going to make several stops along the way. If Sesshomaru left them at any time, they were to just keep heading in the direction of the Rooster.

They were headed to the Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine. A war was coming from The Continent and the Mine was a good rally point near the coast. Sesshomaru was gathering all the Yokai he could to meet there and prepare for the on-coming battle. Although Sesshomaru was not known to be a team player, he was intelligent and knew when he needed to build an army. 

Sesshomaru's intel about the war came from a variety of sources. The forest nymphs he occasionally consorted with told him of an uprising in The Continent. The Vampire Ash had mentioned it as well. A DaiYokai named Shan Yu was devouring everything he came across; humans, animals, and land. Any Yokai he came into contact with that he didn't kill or plan to eat, he was enslaving for his army. Shan Yu's force was near the coast and would head for the island in a matter of days. 

Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Sesshomaru liked where he lived. The green grass, the tall mountains, the animals and humans going about their meaningless lives. It was all his to roam, and he wasn't about to let anyone ruin it.

He was getting older and had defeated those who he had deemed worthy. This war would be his final test and like his father before him, he could then settle down somewhere. He didn't like to think of such domestic things often, but they were poking at his consciousness more often that usual lately. He looked over at Rin. She was staring at him and smiling. 

Sesshomaru's lips reacted autonomously and smiled back at the corner, then it faded and he turned away. Rin wondered if he was embarrassed by his own happiness. She could tell he was happy that she was back. 

"Pay attention little girl!" Jaken was waving a skewer of snake meat and mushrooms in front of Rin's face.

"Sorry Master Jaken. Thank you." Rin quickly took the skewer from the Imp. "I'm not a little girl anymore you know."

Jaken settled down in his spot and bit into a mushroom. "Did you age one hundred years in the last few days? No? Then you're still a girl. To me, you'll always be a small human girl!"

"I'm bigger than you!" Rin protested.

Jaken squinted his buggy eyes at Rin. "You'll be a little human girl until the day I put a stone on your grave."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Uh! I didn't mean that my Lord!" Jaken jumped up and ran over to his Lord. He began gravelling and pawing at Sesshomaru's feet. "I was only teasing the girl. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!" 

Rin shook her head and mouthed " too far" at Jaken. Then had to stifle a small giggle. 

Sesshomaru stood up and kicked Jaken off his foot. "Follow the sun. I'll find you after dark." Sesshomaru took off to the sky. His take-off created a small gust of wind that suppressed the fire and blew smoke and ash into Jaken's face.

Rin laughed out loud this time.

\----------

Sesshomaru flew up to the clouds and searched around for a while before he could sniff out and find what he was looking for. Eventually he came upon the stair case in the sky that led to his mother's palace. Guards were at their posts along the stairs as Sesshomaru made his ascent. He took note of how many there were since he planned to take some of them for the upcoming battle. 

Sesshomaru's mother was sitting in her chair when he reached the top. She looked at as regal as ever and had a smile on her face. Sesshomaru was instantly suspicious. 

"My Dear son. I'm so glad to see you."

"Why?" Sesshomaru stood in front of his mother but his eyes wandered, looking for anything out of place.

"Can't a mother be happy to see her son? You rarely come to visit me." 

Sesshomaru stared blankly at her, wondering what she was up to. She stared back at him mischievously. They silently looked at each other as time stretched on. 

"Oh come now." His mother caved first and rolled her eyes.

"There is a war coming. I need some of your guards. How many do you have?"

"One for every week of the year. They may be dogs, but a regular InuYokai can only last a couple of days." She purred and smiled wickedly, then remembered she was in the company of her son and put a stoic mask on. She made a show of sniffing the air. "Do you need that human girl with you for the war as well?" 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as a warning. "She is none of your concern."

"I understand she's been training to fight, but she's still just a human. Give me your pet while you go play. I'll take care of her." Her smile was back.

"How do you know she's been training?" Sesshomaru was concerned at this but didn't show it. 

"I have spies everywhere my dear boy. You know I don't like to travel." She acted as though she was bored.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "I will need your spies as well."

Sesshomaru's mother sighed. "So greedy, taking my guards and my spies. You would leave your poor mother helpless? What a terrible son." She dramatically put her hand to her face as if she were to cry.

"You are hardly helpless mother. We both know your guards are for show." Sesshomaru did not miss his mother's drama, he had Jaken for that.

"Always down to business with you. You were more fun when you were a child." She drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. "Fine. You may have some of my guards and spies..." She paused, but her son was too clever to interrupt with acceptance. There was always a catch and he would wait for it this time. "As long as you take the Lady Ginchiyo with you."

Sesshomaru said nothing but gave his mother a sharp look.

"Do you remember her? You met her a long time ago. She's the last female InuDaiYokai. You need to mate with her. You've been so resistant. Take her with you and you'll get to know her."

"No." Sesshomaru remembered Ginchiyo. His mother had tried to pair them up one hundred years ago. Neither were interested but both of their parents were old fashioned and wanted to continue a strong InuYokai line. Sesshomaru wasn't interested in having children and Ginchiyo had a paramour at the time who she wanted to stay faithful to. 

"If you want my guards, you _will_ take her with you." Her tone contained the firmness of her ultimatum. 

Sesshomaru turned around and looked over some of the guards. He needed them.

Sesshomaru's mother stood from her chair and took a few steps towards her son. "All I'm requesting is that you take her with you." Her words were softer, but her tone was not.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl in frustration, then reluctantly agreed. 

Sesshomaru's mother grinned, showing off her fierce pearly canines. "I'll go tell her the good news, wait here." 

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Of course Ginchiyo was already here waiting. Regrets of his current decision and what was to come washed over him. 

\-----------

When the carriage stopped in the woods, Ginchiyo poked her round head out, causing the bells dangling from her hair to gently jingle together. 

"Wait here." Sesshomaru said as he left the carriage and its entourage, disappearing between the trees.

Ginchiyo was a determined woman who knew she had to be persistent to get what she wanted. With her Paramour gone, she had her eyes set on children to fill the void, and her family persuaded her to continue the Inu Yokai line. Truly, she felt any Inu Yokai would do for breeding purposes, but Sesshomaru was as powerful as he was handsome, so he was a match she found very agreeable. She stepped out of the carriage and followed after him, curious and wanting to stick by him as much as possible.

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard Ginchiyo's light steps and gentle jingle. He was only a short distance from his companions but hadn't felt it was necessary to bring all parties together yet. 

"Go back to your entourage." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I want to join you on your walk. It's such a lovely night." Ginchiyo's high pitched voice cut through Sesshomaru as she passed him and boldly walked on in the direction he was headed. 

Sesshomaru followed closely, mentally preparing to dart in front of her if necessary. 

The two of them came upon a small clearing containing a small fire and three resting creatures. Ginchiyo's eyes lit up in wonder.

Ah-Un raised one of it's heads and made a deep "woo" sound as an alarm. 

Jaken sprung up, staff in hand. "Who?" He looked around and spotted Ginchiyo. He raised the staff in defence and then saw Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back." The Imp smiled but his eyes darted questioningly from Sesshomaru to the female Yokai. 

Rin roused at the sound of Jaken's excited voice. She was already facing Sesshomaru and the other Yokai. She didn't see alarm on Sesshomaru's face, so she was calm. She sat up and smiled politely. "Hello." Rin observed the female Yokai; she was tall and pretty with pale skin and a round face. She had pointed ears, a halo of pale red hair and a fluffy collar that Rin thought might be a mokomoko. She was wearing a pretty silk Kimono of petal yellow with burgundy trim that reminded Rin of a Hōmongi. 

"Oh!" Ginchiyo let out a happy sound at the sight of RIn, like a giant about to play with a mouse it was eventually going to eat or squish. 

Sesshomaru stepped on the hem of Ginchiyo's Kimono, stopping her from advancing on Rin.

Ginchiyo looked back at Sesshomaru confused. "Excuse me." She tugged gently at her Kimono.

"They are not for you." Sesshomaru kept his tone flat. He didn't want to use a threatening tone and have her think anything suspicious. He also hoped she would listen this time and didn't completely lack discipline or respect. He took his foot of her kimono.

Ginchiyo made a pouty face she hoped was cute. "You don't want to share your toys with me?"

"We are not toys!" Jaken walked up to the female Yokai and waved his staff around. "You will show some respect and-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru paused while Jaken quieted and Rin stood up. "This is Lady Ginchiyo. She will be joining us."

"Us?" Ginchiyo looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Joining?" Jaken didn't like the sound of that. Everyone was supposed to meet at the Mine. Sesshomaru didn't like to travel with others or make small talk. Jaken didn't like it either. Having Rin around was one thing, but sharing their Lord with another? No.

"Jaken is my confidant. Ah-Un is my dragon. Rin is-" he almost said 'mine' but thought better. "One of the leaders of the Human force who will be fighting with us. You are not to harm them."

"Humans fighting with us? Do you mean the Yokai exterminators?" Ginchiyo looked upset.

"If that will be a problem for you, you can leave." Sesshomaru said dismissively and walked to the other side of the small clearing to sit down against a tree. 

Ginchiyo did have a problem with it, but her protest stayed in her head. She took a step towards Sesshomaru but the small toad looking Yokai was in her way. She looked down at him and wanted to crush him. They glared at each other, then she looked back to Sesshomaru who had closed his eyes. She was frustrated but smiled so her voice would sound pleasant. "Are we staying here for the rest of the night?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered bluntly.

Ginchiyo looked at the four odd faces staring at her, then back to Sesshomaru. "Alright." She looked around her at the dirty ground for a place to sit. She couldn't do it. "I will go back to my carriage for the night. You'll be sure to come get me before you leave in the morning?"

Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to answer. He really didn't want to. 

Ginchiyo turned, fluffing her Kimono layers as she rotated so they would trail properly. 

Rin thought Ginchiyo was beautiful and that worried her. She looked over at Sesshomaru wondering what he thought of the woman. Rin was positive that she and Sesshomaru were growing closer. But did this woman's arrival mean anything? 

Jaken moved all of his limbs drastically as he walked over to Sesshomaru. "Who is this woman My Lord? Why is she joining us? I don't think I can handle another female in our group!" 

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and watched the spot Ginchiyo had left from. He listened for a moment then turned his head to Jaken. "There will be many more joining us soon Jaken."

Jaken snorted. "Later yes, of course. But on our journey? While you need to get mentally prepared? You do all your best thinking when it's just the two of us M'Lord. I don't want this," He waved his hand in the air. " _woman_ clouding your mind."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru was still calm, but Ginchiyo and now Jaken were starting to get on his nerves. He did need quiet to think. "Ginchiyo will not be a distraction. But you are being one right now."

"Bu- Wel- I-." Jaken fumbled on some words then stomped back to his spot and sat down quietly, but kept his buggy eyes on his Lord.

Rin moved close to Sesshomaru and sat on her knees. She stared up at him and waited patiently.

Sesshomaru hesitated, but couldn't resist and looked at Rin. Her eyes were wide with questions. A strange part of him felt guilty bringing Ginchiyo here without telling Rin first. How odd. He rarely felt the need to explain himself. Yet he could tell what Rin wanted to ask and he didn't want to answer her. He knew it would make Rin sad and he never wanted her to be sad. 

Sesshomaru was learning to treat his vassals better and wanted to give them at least some answers. "Despite her appearance, Ginchiyo is a strong Yokai. She may prove useful in the War. She has a few Yokai guards with her. I also obtained several dozen InuYokai from my mother. They will meet us at the Mine." He paused, concluding his speech. "Get some rest." He closed his eyes again.

Rin eventually relinquished her string of questions and settled in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Zodiac Directions: Rooster = West  
> >Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine - is a real place in Ōda, Shimane Prefecture (1526 - 1923) and is now a Heritage site.  
> >Shan Yu - Is the villain from the 1998 Mulan. I'm just using the name because it was the first Chinese villain name that came to mind. There won't be any other similarities but you can picture him if you want.  
> >OC Ginchiyo - Inu Yokai from the Dewa Province (Now known as Akita Prefecture). I'm picturing Ginchiyo as a fair red head (much lighter and normal in colour than Ayame of the wolf tribe) with a redddish tint to her fur when she transforms into a dog, kind of like an Akita (wink!) or a Shiba Inu.   
> >Hōmongi "visiting wear" is a formal type of Kimono, usually worn to weddings by both married and unmarried women, they may also be worn to formal parties. Ginchiyo wears one regularly because she fancy....and she is technically visiting.   
> >Sesshomaru's mother - I'm aware of the fan names for her (like InuKimi), but they're not canon and I didn't want to use any.


	2. The Path Less Travelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to the Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience dear readers! The next chapter is half-way done so hopefully it will not take a whole month to post it. ;)  
> As always, Japanese words/terms are translated at the bottom.  
> New Characters introduced are explained at the bottom of this chapter and will be in the next as well.

On days like today, Rin missed living in a village or camp. Her stomach was rumbling, she hadn't eaten all day. The convoy had not stopped since they set out at day break.

At any time, Rin could just leave the group to foriage. But something about having Ginchiyo's group with hers made everything feel awkward. Rin didn't want to have the group stop for her or keep an eye out for her. Especially Ginchiyo.

Besides Sesshomaru' mother, and Sesshomaru himself, Rin had never met a high born person. Rin had participated in exterminations for Royal and high born humans, but she never saw or interacted with them. Sesshomaru's mother was so beautiful and had a quiet and gentle way about her much like Sesshomaru. Ginchiyo seemed more aggressive but was also quiet. She hadn't left her carriage all day. Rin wondered if she was even in there.

Rin also wondered how Ginchiyo could stay in her carriage and ignore what a beautiful day it was. It was a warm sunny day, they were treading through grassy patched and wooded hills, birds were singing, small creatures were jumping out of the way when they neared. Rin got tired of walking sometimes and would ride Ah-Un, but she was still outside viewing all the natural splendor the journey had to offer. 

Nothing jumped out at Rin food-wise as the group carried on, but eventually Rin believed that if she didn't get food soon, she would be no use to Sesshomaru. And she didn't want to pass out in front of the newcomers. Ginchiyo looked at Rin like a snack or a little pet. For some reason, Rin wanted to prove that she was more than that. 

The convoy had Sesshomaru leading the way, with Jaken in tow. Rin was directly behind with Ah-Un. Behind her was the lead of Ginchiyo's army. Then there were two more of her guards followed by her carriage and the rest of the soldiers marching behind. 

Rin quickly stepped up to Sesshomaru's side. She wasn't sure why she felt shy. After a few steps Rin announced; "I'm going to find some food." She stepped off the path so everyone could continue without her. They were a large convoy, she was positive she could find them easily enough. 

Sesshomaru didn't stop, but he made the slightest of nods. 

Rin saw Jaken's eyes come around Sesshomaru to stare at her, she could tell he was about to make some kind of protest. 

"Take Ah-Un with you." Sesshomaru said.

Rin made a clicking sound with her tongue and Ah-Un stepped off the path and circled to her side. 

Rin wasn't positive, but she thought she saw the slats on the door of Ginchiyo's carriage shift when they passed by. Rin made a slight snort sound then took Ah-Un with her into the woods. 

Rin quickly found some edible Kinoko to snack on while she looked around for something more substantial to eat. She soon found a lizard and shot a rabbit with one of her arrows. She didn't want to waste time for a campfire but luckily Ah-Un could cook the food for her. She did allow herself a moment to enjoy one leg of the rabbit and savour the silence of some alone time. Her thoughts went to Sesshomaru as they often did. But that brought her mind to Ginchiyo as well. 

"What is he thinking?" Rin said out loud. She turned to the two-headed dragon. "Do you know Ginchiyo? Have you met her before?" The heads both looked at Rin blankly. "Do you know what's going on?" One head nodded up and down while the other shook side to side. Rin sighed. "Even if you knew, you couldn't tell me." She needed to speak with Sesshomaru alone about Ginchiyo, and more importantly about each other. But she didn't know how. And she knew that there were more important things going in their lives.

Rin wrapped her food up and jumped on Ah-Un's back. "We should find them." She grabbed the reins and the dragon took off to the sky. They flew above the woods as they followed the trail the small army left behind and quickly caught up. Rin had the dragon land a few Ken in front of Sesshomaru and waited. 

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru when the group was close enough and she pulled Ah-Un out of his path. 

Sesshomaru did a quick assessment of Rin and since she wasn't gone very long and was smiling, he didn't feel it was necessary to ask if she was alright. He gave her a slight nod and she returned it.

"You didn't find anything?" Jaken scoffed and shook his head. "Typical." 

Rin let the two of them pass then fell in line back to her spot with Ah-Un. She dug into her bag and threw a Kinoko at Jaken.

"Why you!" Jaken whipped around. "Oh, a Kinoko!" He greedily scooped it up and ate it. He caught the next one that was thrown at him and inhaled it. 

Rin heard the slats move on Ginchiyo's carriage but the Yokai stayed quiet. 

\----------

The convoy stopped after the sun went down. Rin and Jaken were both half asleep on Ah-Uns back. One of the dragon's heads yawned and made a chuff sound.

Jaken fell off the dragon but quickly popped up into a stance to make it look like he did that on purpose. "I'll start a fire!"

Rin's eyes blinked lazily as she slid off the dragon and looked around in the darkness. 

Sesshomaru had meant to stop earlier for those who needed more sleep, but he had been so lost in thought, he only now realized the sun went down and immediately halted the group. 

Ah-Un made a few circles, then lay down against a set of trees. Jaken re-appeared with some twigs and began setting up a fire. Rin trudged into a thicker area to relieve herself and maybe forage a bit more to eat. 

Ginchiyo's carriage was locked into place. Her troops made a protective box around it, then went into a sleep rotation.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and tuned his senses for anything or anyone in the area. He could only hear harmless forest animals and Rin digging nearby. He took off to the sky to do a broader search. 

When she was done relieving herself, Rin tiredly sighed and looked around. It was too dark for her human eyes to see anything well. She definitely wouldn't be finding any meat. She followed the glow of the fire Jaken had made towards the camp, keeping her eyes on the ground for any sign of Kinoko or wild vegetables. Behind Ah-Un's trees Rin spotted some green leaves that in the dim light looked like Nagaimo or Kabu. She began pulling at the leaves to yank out the root but it stayed firm in the ground. Rin sighed again then began to dig around the plant. A small spirit emerged from around the plant startling Rin. She quickly activated her Meido barrier and the spirit bounced away. Rin sat silently for a moment, but the spirit didn't return. She finished digging up the root and brought it back to the camp. She was disappointed it was a Satoimo and would have to be cooked first. 

An hour passed and Rin was finishing up slowly chewing her Satoimo when Sesshomaru returned. Rin's eyes had glossed over, but it was only out of exhaustion.

Sesshomaru mistook Rin's watery eyes for something more troubling and knelt down in front of her. He looked into her eyes and reached a hand out to her cheek. 

"There you are." Ginchiyo's high voice pierced the silent night and made Sesshomaru's ears twitch.

Rin's expression was blank, even at the contact, and Sesshomaru realized she was just tired. He gently pushed her back against Ah-Un, her eyes closing along the way. 

Sesshomaru stood up and faced Ginchiyo. She glided along the ground towards him. 

"Take a walk with me." Ginchiyo purred.

Sesshomaru dismissed her, "I have already scanned the area. There are no threats."

"But isn't it just lovely to go for a walk sometimes." 

"We have been walking all day." Although Sesshomaru was not as tired as others in the group, he did not feel the need to wander any further for the night.

"I know you're not tired. Come on." Ginchiyo tried to sound sultry, but it had no effect on Sesshomaru.

Ginchiyo held out her hand for Sesshomaru to take. He ignored it, but she was determined and kept it there. When it started to waver, he complied, but only to keep Ginchiyo quiet. She boldly linked her arm around his as they walked in the darkness. 

After they were a few Ken away from the camp, Ginchiyo pouted. "I feel like you find me to be a burden." She waited, hoping Sesshomaru would say something, but she continued on when he didn't. "You dislike me, but you hardly even know me." She detangled her arm from his and stopped walking.

Sesshomaru sighed on the inside. "You are a bored heiress who lost her plaything and want to replace him with a child. That tells me everything I need to know."

Ginchiyo made a noise as if she were offended. "And what is so wrong with that? If you do not want to rule with me then simply give me a child. I know you can, you're not the romantic type."

For the most part, Ginchiyo was right. Sesshomaru was not known for being romantic or particularly caring. But he was changing.

"You can not deny my beauty." Ginchiyo purred. "So what is the problem? Think of how powerful our child would be." 

Powerful? Certainly any child he had with anyone would be powerful. Ginchiyo's line was strong too, but they were not as clever as Sesshomaru's. What kind of child would they create. What kind of children would he have with Rin? Sesshomaru shook his head and looked at Ginchiyo. She did have a pleasant face, but when Sesshomaru looked at her, he felt nothing. He'd engaged in rutting several times, mostly for fun and occasionally even for negotiational purposes. What _was_ his issue here? He didn't want to give into Ginchiyo or the pressure to do so from his mother. He had an upcoming battle to think about. And Rin.

"I am about to enter a War. This matter can wait." Sesshomaru hoped his tone would settle the matter.

"It can not wait if you die." Ginchiyo countered. 

Sesshomaru never considered dying during battles. Or any time for that matter. It was his philosophy that thinking about death only brought it on sooner. Instead, believe you will win or more simply, live in the moment. Sesshomaru rarely thought about the far future or the consequences of upcoming battles. He strategized, faced opponents, and after he won, he sought out new ones. He was currently in the strategy phaze and that was enough to occupy his mind. He already had Rin distracting his mind, but her distractions were usually welcome and refreshing. Ginchiyo was a nuisance. The nerve of her, to think he might die. He was actually offended. He made no show of it and was simply going to walk away from her when he sensed an approaching presence. Sesshomaru turned and slightly widened his stance.

A double horned Yokai appeared with a long face, blades crossed behind his back. His hoofed hands were out front and empty to show he was not here as a threat. 

"Lord Sesshomaru." The Yokai bowed in front of Sesshomaru. "I am Crispus of the mountains. I have a small clan of Serow who wish to join your forces." 

The Serow Yokai were small but hearty. Not knowing exactly the force headed their way, Sesshomaru was in a mood to take all who he could get. 

Sesshomaru nodded. "We are assembling at the Iwami Ginzan Mine. Bring your clan there." 

Crispus bowed again, nodded at Ginchiyo, then left. 

Sesshomaru was in deep thought for a moment then silently walked away from Ginchiyo.

Ginchiyo didn't feel their conversation was over but knew better than to follow Sesshomaru or pester him further for the night. 

\----------

It took another two days of travelling to reach their destination. Each day had been much the same. Walking from dusk to after dawn. A handful of other Yokai joined the end of the convoy, while a few others they met went their own way to the Mine. A slight tension kept the convoy's journey silent for the most part. Even Jaken was uncharacteristically quiet. 

They had been travelling down the Ginzan river when they eventually came to a small hut. A sign outside said the entrance to the mine, as well as a Ryokan, was not much farther ahead where the river sank into the earth. However, instead of following the path, Sesshomaru took his party inwards to the mountain.

Passing a few trees, there was another entrance into the Mine. A wooden gate was partially hidden by the thick foliage, but a clear way in once Sesshomaru made easy work of the brush. The Mine had several entrances, exits, and tunnels going every which way. Anyone could easily get lost and die in it's catacombs. Knowing this ahead of time, Sesshomaru had acquired a clan of gifted Pika Yokai to map out the mine and collect any allies who arrived. As soon as he entered the tunnel, he knew Haruma, leader of the Pika Yokai, would find him. 

The deeper they went in, the darker the mine became. Eventually Rin couldn't see at all. She automatically reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's mokomoko, moving closer to him. She wished they would light a torch, but she assumed most of the Yokai could see in the dark. Times like this she felt the weakness of her humanity and was embarrassed. She was just happy Sesshomaru didn't pull away and that she couldn't see if anyone like Jaken was scowling at her.

Suddenly a torch was lit in front of them. A giant Pika Yokai was waiting. Rin quickly let go of Sesshomaru. She looked over to Jaken and saw that he was clinging to Sesshomaru's Mokomoko as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken - Metre  
> Kabu - Turnip   
> Kinoko - Mushrooms  
> Nagaimo - Yams   
> Satoimo - Taro root  
> New Characters:  
> Crispus is a Yokai who looks like a Japanese Serow humanoid. I got the name Crispus from their latin name: Capricornis Crispus  
> Haruma + Daichi are Pika Yokai. Pika are like a hamster / guinea pig type rodent.


	3. Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected again. Sorry. And Thank you. 
> 
> Notes/Translations/Characters in the End Notes (there's a lot).

A large burrow had been created deep in the center of the Mines catacombs on the Rabbit side of the Ginzan River. Haruma, the Pika Yokai, had led Sesshomaru and his travel companions there to meet the others who had been collected. Haruma's brother Daichi met them at the entrance and whispered to his brother of the new arrivals.

There was mild chaos in the large echoey cavern. Some groups were keeping to themselves while others were sneering at each other or at each others throats. Rival tribes were hard to control. 

Sesshomaru's ear twitched. "Is there another hollow close by?" He asked Haruma, who nodded his answer. Sesshomaru side stepped so those behind him could enter the large area. Sesshomaru subtly motioned for Rin stayed beside him as the Yokai filed in.

The crowd noticed the newcomers and stood at attention to see who was coming in. Sesshomaru quickly recognized the InuYokai guards from his mother and motioned one of them over.

Although the leader of the InuYokai guard was mostly human in form, he wore a large dark dog head mask giving him the appearance of an Egyptian Anubis. He bowed upon approach.

"Azuchi," Sesshomaru addressed the Anubis looking leader. "Give me four of your guards for a small task." Azuchi bowed then went to get a handful of his guards.

Sesshomaru's eyes took in the Yokai in the space. Ginchiyo's convoy settled in by the other InuYokai. There were all kinds of Yokai in the cavern from Ape to Lizard to Oni to unknown humanoids and random shapes. Crispus and his Serow had already arrived. Sesshomaru recognized Koga and his pack sneering together, daring anyone to look at them. Toran and the Panther tribe were also present, Toran was smirking at Sesshomaru tapping her fingers on her crossed arm impatiently. Cowering in one corner, but with as much ferocity on their faces as they could muster, were a group of Imp Yokai like Jaken. Some ghost-looking Yokai were floating in another corner which were assumed to be a mix of Kitsune or Tanuki of some variety. Sesshomaru spotted a few old enemies and allies amongst the large crowd. This was going to be difficult, but if his Father could do this, so could he. 

Azuchi returned with four guards as requested. 

"Rin." Sesshomaru looked to Rin and lightly nodded in Ah-Un's direction. Rin grabbed Ah-Un's lead. "Jaken wait here." Sesshomaru went back out the tunnel they came through with Rin, Ah-Un and the guards in toe. 

Haruma led the way, turning down two paths then gestured into a deep alcove. Sesshomaru motioned Rin and Ah-Un in. 

Rin walked as deep in as she could then turned to look back at her Lord. She understood and smiled at him. She began nudging the ground gently with her foot to make a comfortable place to sit and get comfortable.

Sesshomaru turned to the guards. "No one approaches Rin until I return." Sesshomaru planned to only be in the full cavern briefly, but on the off chance a fight broke out, he didn't want Rin in there. 

\-----

When Sesshomaru returned to the main area, Jaken fired off the Staff of Two Heads as a warning to quiet the group. 

After silence fell Sesshomaru spoke. "For the time being, we are all on the same side. No killing or eating each other. Do not bicker like children." His eyes roamed the crowd. 

"How do you know no one here's a spy?" Someone asked.

Sesshomaru internally rolled his eyes. "Shan Yu's army is enslaved, hypnotized, possessed or undead. Most do not have their own free will or power to do something complex like spying. They all bear his mark on their forehead." Sesshomaru drew a circle with a clawed finger on his forehead, but truthfully he had not seen it yet and was going on hearsay. 

"What about Yokai like Jung who don't have a forehead?" Another voice asked. 

Everyone looked to the Yokai known as Jung who had a horn sticking out of his forehead, and a few other places on his face. Jung began to sweat through his thick armored skin. 

Sesshomaru glared at the one who asked the ridiculous question, he didn't want anyone spreading doubt. He continued, ignoring the question, "There will be human exterminators joining our side as well. Do not eat them either." 

This caused an uproar. Sesshomaru knew it would, but he didn't care. Kohaku's team was good at what they did. A lot of Yokai despised them for obvious reasons but the team would be useful. 

"Shan Yu's army is on the way." Sesshomaru continued. "There will be no time for your squabbles or revenge until this is over. Afterwards, I don't care what you do. This land is home to us all, that is why you are here." He paused, searching out the powerfullest of the Yokai with his eyes. "You will all have a role in this battle, however, for the time being I need only the strong and the leaders to attend me in Yambuki Castle. The rest of you may camp here. A camp will be set up on the coast as well." 

"Yonusto" Haruma offered. "The closest port town has several structures we can take over and a fortified building at the waters edge." 

Sesshomaru nodded. "Decide where you want to stay for now, eventually you will end up by the water. Keep out of each others way until then." He looked around the crowd again. "Rōyakan." 

The large aloof Wolf Yokai stepped forward with a big grin on his face, happy to be called on for whatever reason. 

"Every Tribe or individual must check-in with Royakan. I need to know who we are working with." 

Royakan's fur shifted and his tongue lulled out of his mouth momentarily, happy to have an important assignment. He stepped up to the front and stood tall, ready to do his task. 

Sesshomaru said no more, he curtly nodded his head, ending his speech. He listened to the chatter build for a moment longer then walked away with Haruma. A dozen or so fell in line following. 

\-----

Rin was sitting with Ah-Un, guarded by the InuYokai from Sesshomaru's mother, flexing her feet back and forth momentarily reverting back to her child-like mannerisms. She was focusing on the past to distract herself instead of the battle in her near future.

The guards swiftly parted as Sesshomaru approached. Rin was sitting on the ground, leaning against the dragon, seemingly unbothered by the situations happening around her. Sesshomaru smiled on the inside and wished he could be as easy-going as Rin. He was glad she was here.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed, always happy to see him. 

"I have brought you something." Sesshomaru gently took Rin's hand and fastened something around it. "It will protect you from the other Yokai." 

Rin looked down and saw a shiny silver bracelet. She smiled, cherishing everything Sesshomaru gave her. "It's beautiful. Thank you My Lord." She hesitated, then asked. "Do you think my Meido Pearl will not be effective in here?" Rin's wide eyes looked around the cave. 

"We are not staying here." Rin stood at that comment but remained still as Sesshomaru continued. "The Meido creates a barrier. The bracelet gives off my scent and aura. It is made from my fur." 

"Oh." Rin blushed as she moved the bracelet around her wrist, noting how the light reflected off of it. "It will let them know I am...yours?" Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru sheepishly, trying not to be too expressive in front of the foreign group and guards waiting just outside the alcove. The bracelet, although she had more questions to ask, calmed the un-ease she was feeling from Ginchiyo's presence. 

Sesshomaru kept his face stoic but looked away from Rin. "Yes." Sesshomaru wanted to use as many precautions as he could to keep Rin safe. He certainly didn't want anyone eyeing her as a meal or for any other reason. They could discuss more about how this meant he had just laid claim to her later. "We are leaving."

Rin roused Ah-Un and the two of them followed Sesshomaru out of the alcove to join Haruma and the rest. A dozen or so powerful looking Yokai were waiting. Rin saw Ginchiyo among them, out of her box, but being carried on a chair by two of her guards. 

Jaken wiggled through the crowd panting. "I apologize My Lord, thank you for waiting." 

"We were not waiting for you Jaken." Sesshomaru said flatly, and motioned for Haruma to lead the way again. 

Jaken only seemed hurt for a split second. "My army of Imps are ready to sever you My Lord. Jaakko leads them now, but he is still obedient to me, and of course to you M'Lord!" Jaken beamed, proud of his small but mighty hoard. 

"Good." Sesshomaru awarded his companion with an answer but truthfully he wasn't sure how to best use the Imp's tribe besides as an early sacrifice. 

\----------

The group eventually made it through the catacombs to the castle.

"Humans are so drab." Ginchiyo scrunched her nose as her eyes scrutinized the rundown state of Yambuki castle. It had been abandoned for a human clan battle and ransacked months ago, but stating that to Ginchiyo would be pointless. 

It wasn't in terrible shape still having a roof and many walls. It would do for their current purpose. A watch was already set up in the highest room facing the sea to keep an eye out for the invasion. An incoming foul stench was building, they knew it wouldn't be long. 

"Which room shall _we_ stay in?" Ginchiyo sweetly asked Sesshomaru.

"Stay wherever you like." Sesshomaru dismissed her quickly. "Haruma, keep an eye on the tunnels and keep me informed on new arrivals. Azuchi, set up a perimeter of the castle and the Ryokan by the river. Yoshikazu, set up a guard along the coast. Mitzu, figure out the fastest routes to the Bay." Sesshomaru continued speaking to his newly appointed captains eventually causing Ginchiyo to impatiently walk away with a trail of her guards.

"I don't see that pup of a brother of yours here." Koga spoke up. "Left him at home? Good call. He'd'of only gotten in my way." 

Sesshomaru is tempted to correct the offensive term of 'brother' but doesn't. "I was going to instruct Royakan's wolves to track the forest, but he's been re-assigned. You and your pack canvass the surrounding woods to the coast." 

Koga nods with a grin, then puts his hands behind his head and heads out to gather his pack. 

Toran, the leader of the Panther tribe was quiet and observant this whole time but still with a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru knows she has some quip to make and patiently waits for it. "You look well." Toran tilts her head. "It will be interesting fighting on the same side this time." 

Sesshomaru scoffs. "It will be nothing of the sort. Fight the incoming army, ignore everyone else. If you survive, go back to your land." 

Toran narrowed her eyes, but then rolled her shoulders back to let the comment go.

"Have your pack wait by the coast." Sesshomaru ordered. 

Toran gently bowed then left. 

Sesshomaru was highly suspicious of her placidness. 

Rin was half listening, but had been mindlessly pushed back by all the tall bulky Yokai hovering around Sesshomaru for orders. She didn't mind and was running her fingers along a carved wooden wall panel. It had once depicted a battle of some kind but someone had taken an axe to it. The edges were still beautifully designed. 

"Jaken." Sesshomaru suddenly said sternly and walked to Rin with the Imp in toe. 

Rin came to attention at Sesshomaru's tone and turned to him as he approached. Her eyes scanned him. His whole body seemed straighter, if that was even possible. He looked important, more regal and at attention than usual which made him appear more attractive. Command suited him.

Sesshomaru looked over the mural Rin had been admiring with calculating eyes. Rin guessed that maybe his Yokai eyes could see what used to be there. Perhaps he was even there during the battle and having reveries. 

"Come." Sesshomaru said and walked out the castle door.

Jaken and Rin silently followed. Jaken tried to look menacing and important as they passed by a small assembly of Oni Yokai on the front Castle grounds. Rin was comfortable in her situation and safety beside her Lord, she merely clasped her hands together nicely and calmly walked on. She smiled when her fingers grazed her new bracelet. 

They began descending the hill on the side of the Rabbit back towards the Ginzan river. It was nice to walk together again just the three of them, silently through the woods. Eventually Jaken broke the silence as he always did. 

"Where are we headed M'Lord?" Jaken asked. 

Sesshomaru didn't answer but slightly altered their direction. 

After a few more steps, Jaken spoke up again. "What are we looking for M'Lord?" 

Once again, Sesshomaru did not answer. 

Rin shook her head, it was just like old times. "We're going to the river." She offered. Rin remembered the Ginzan river they travelled along. Although travelling through the Mine had turned her around, she always had a good sense of direction. Plus at the bottom of of a hill was usually a river.

"How do you know, stupid girl?" Jaken scoffed. 

"Lord Sesshomaru told me." Rin teased. "It was a secret, but since we're almost there, I suppose I can tell you."

Jaken looked hurt that a secret was kept from him.

"It's my final test." Rin said with a grin. "When we get to the river, I'm going to drown you!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" Jaken stopped walking.

"There can be only one!" Rin quickly grabbed The Staff of Two Heads and took off down the river giggling happily.

"Why you!" Jaken shouted and ran after her. "That's mine!"

Sesshomaru smiled at their playfulness. It would probably be the last time for a while. When he reached the river Jaken was at the water's edge, Staff back in his hands, blowing fire in every direction. 

"He's gone crazy." Rin's voice came from above. Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin sitting on the branch of a tree. "I didn't realize he was too wound up for a joke. Apparently I took it too far." Rin lightly laughed and began shifting to make her way back down now that Sesshomaru was here to pacify Jaken.

Before she could jump, Sesshomaru was hovering in the air in front of her. He grabbed her by the waste and they landed gently on the ground together. Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes in his close embrace and whispered "Thank you." She felt heat growing inside her as she stared into his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru let go of Rin and took a step back. He only broke eye contact when fire shot in their direction and Rin jumped startled.

"Wretched girl!" Jaken yelled as he stomped closer. 

Rin rolled her eyes and regarded the Imp. "I said I was sorry!"

Sesshomaru turned from them and began walking down the river. 

"See, now you've also upset Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken huffed.

"I have not." Rin sighed and followed after Sesshomaru.

They were quiet again the few Ken they travelled to the Ryokan. Soten the Thunder Yokai was outside whittling some wood with a small knife, her small red dragon snoozing by her side. She nodded when she saw Sesshomaru then went inside, presumably to notify Kohaku. 

"Rin, you will stay here with the other humans." Sesshomaru said. 

Rin looked up at her Lord in surprise. She touched her bracelet with her fingers. "But I thought-"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku stepped out of the Ryokan with Nobuhiro, one of his captains, and Soten trailing. "Rin." Kohaku smiled, happy to see her.

"How many did you bring?" Sesshomaru went straight to business, as always.

"Everyone, pretty much. 28 humans. Shiori came along to protect us with her barrier, or where ever you think is best. Soten is a thunder Yokai."

"And Shippo is here!" Soten beamed and blushed. "He's still in the Mine with some other Kitsune, but he's with me- us."

"Her dragon is useful and I have Kirara and a couple other Nekimata's to help us." Kohaku paused as Sesshomaru took in the information. "I invited the Hanyo's from Horai island as well, if you remember them? Asagi said they would join but I haven't seen them yet."

Sesshomaru looked behind Kohaku at the Ryokan, scanning, listening. "Keep your group here for the night. Cross the mountains to the Bay tomorrow."

Kohaku nodded.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, but said nothing as her big eyes looked up at him. He looked back to Kohaku, "Make sure they're ready." He warned, then walked away with only Jaken in toe.

"Are you staying with us?" Kohaku asked, but it was rhetorical.

Rin turned back to Kohaku and smiled on an exerted breath.

"Good!" Soten said and gave Rin a firm but friendly pat on the back. "You can join us girls in the hot spring after we eat."

\------

Rin forwent the invitation to the hot springs with the other women. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She had no luck there however. The Ryokan wasn't small, but the Exterminators took up all the space. Sometimes Rin missed the community of Kohaku's Camp, but right now she wanted to be alone. 

Otsuya was not going to let the opportunity to catch up with her friend go by. Also passing on the hot springs, she brought Rin into the mess of the main room to chat. No one was drinking heavily but saké was being passed around. Weapons were being sharpened. Stories were being told.

Rin wasn't really listening as Otsuya spoke to her or as chatter went on around them. Her fingers fiddled with her bracelet and questions floated around her head.

"Hey." Otsuya eventually broke into Rin's thoughts. "We've been in a lot of battles. I'm sure this will be the same." She tried to speak reassuringly to Rin, mistaking her silent far-off gaze as worry about the upcoming battle. "Just because they're calling it a War, doesn't mean it's only us against them. We're all in this together and you only have to handle what you can handle." She smiled at her friend.

Rin smiled back. "I know. Thanks." Rin didn't want to tell Otsuya about what she was really thinking about. It was selfish and absurd to even be thinking of anything but the upcoming battle. Rin didn't even know how to broach this kind of subject with her friend. Or if she should. Who could she talk to about her relationship with Sesshomaru? Maybe Kagome. It really was not supposed to be important right now, but Sesshomaru was so confusing and quiet. She thumbed the bracelet again. 

\------ 

Rin was outside the Ryokan, staring up at the stars when she saw the last of the men come back from the direction of the hot spring after the women had had their turn. It was late, but Rin couldn't sleep. She preferred to sleep outside on her own, her hand patting one of the Nekimata's on lazy guard duty. 

Rin eventually decided she would take a turn at the hot springs by herself. Maybe it would help her relax. She grabbed a towel, still damp from it's last user and made her way along the path to the hot water. 

About halfway to her destination, Rin could hear two large Yokai begin to follow her. Although they were probably on some kind of reconnaissance, Rin put her guard up. She activated her Meido and pulled out her Kaiken. When she got to the water she turned around, ready to defend herself, but the Yokai didn't appear. She heard grunting sounds and some branches breaking, then Sesshomaru appeared in the pathway. She lowered her weapon.

Sesshomaru wordlessly passed by Rin and began untying his armour. With his back to her, he dropped his armour and swords, shirked off his Kimono and walked into the water in his Nagajuban, Hakama and boots. His Mokomoko floated on the waters surface, trailing behind him like suds. He was walking towards the far side then paused and tilted his head slightly. "The water is safe to enter Rin." 

"Oh." Rin realized she was still standing there with her knife in hand. She wasn't sure if she could go in the water when he was in there or not, but clearly he thought it was alright. "Yes." She put her knife down and took off her boots. Rin stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head, blushing slightly and forgetting she was upset with him as she took off her armour and cautiously peeled off her Exterminator-style skin suit, revealing only her Hadajuban. She quickly went into the water bending her knees slightly to keep her body underneath up to her neck. The water was hot and felt so good on her aches. Rin let out a happy sigh, relaxing into it, letting everything melt away.

Sesshomaru turned around, his face still stoic as he regarded Rin. 

Rin's cheeks were flushed, from the heat and from Sesshomaru. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you again until the end of the War." She lifted her hands above the water, flashing her bracelet. "Thank you again for this." 

Sesshomaru nodded and took a step closer to Rin.

Rin kept her eyes down. "But you want me to stay with the Humans, while you're in the castle." 

Sesshomaru stopped moving. 

"Are you embarrassed to have me around you, with the other Yokai present?" She looked up to Sesshomaru's eyes. 

Sesshomaru nearly scoffed at the idea of he, Lord Sesshomaru, ever being embarrassed. "If I could force you to leave this War and go back to Inuyasha's village, I would. I only want to keep you safe Rin." 

"I can defend myself." Rin said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth perked up a bit. "Not well enough Rin." His words came out harsher than he meant them too. 

"The Meido and this," Rin lifted her bracelet out of the water again. "Will help protect me." She felt brave suddenly, and decided to push the conversation. "Even if you won't." 

In a flash, Sesshomaru was in front of Rin, his hand wrapped around her wrist and the bracelet. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru stared down at her with bared teeth. Both of their faces quickly changed, Rin's softening, reacting to the close proximity. Sesshomaru's softened as well. He released her wrist and moved his hand to cup her face.

"There you are." Ginchiyo's voice cut through the moment. "What a lovely spot." She appeared through the woods and walked to the edge of the spring. 

Rin swears she actually saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes as he lowered his hand off Rin and turned to the intruder. 

Ginchiyo squinted her eyes at the human girl, wanting her out of the way. She spotted Rin's bracelet but appeared unfazed. "Leave pet."

"Rin, stay." Sesshomaru quickly countered Ginchiyo and resented her for trying to order Rin around.

It was rare that Sesshomaru actually gave Rin orders beyond doing whatever she wished. She wanted to leave and not see the interactions between her Lord and Ginchiyo. But she also wanted to stay and see what Sesshomaru would do with the woman. She obeyed her Lord, as always, and stayed in the water. Not wanting to watch them flirting or anything else, Rin turned from them and dipped further down clinging to the bank to ignore them. 

Ginchiyo smiled sweetly as Sesshomaru starred at her with narrowed eyes. She removed all her lawyers in one quick delicate shrug then lowered her naked body into the water. Sesshomaru was fazed and kept his eyes on her face. She moved close to Sesshomaru and placed her hands on his chest.

"Ginchyio, stop." Sesshomaru was not in the mood for this right now. He stared past her to Rin who was now floating on the waters surface so her ears were underwater, her feet anchoring her to the shore. He could sense her un-ease. This was awkward for both of them, but Sesshomaru was trying to be diplomatic. He still needed Ginchiyo and her force for the War.

Ginchiyo moved her hands around Sesshomaru's neck and pressed her wet body against his. She didn't care if his human was there, she was going to make her move. "Don't say things you do not mean." She teased and moved her face in to kiss him.

Sesshomaru's hand whipped up and grabbed Ginchiyo by the throat, his thumb on her jaw turning her head to the side. He moved his lips close to her ear. "Stop this foolish behaviour or you will force me to hurt you." He shoved her back and released her.

Ginchiyo hissed and steadied herself in the water. "How dare you!" She seethed. She charged at him, the water causing no physical hindrance. Sesshomaru blocked by grabbing her hands and locking on. They both bared their teeth. "You are destined to be mine!" 

"No." Sesshomaru was older and much stronger than Ginchiyo. He tightened his grasp then flipped her up over his head, flinging her back to the forest edge. Ginchiyo landed in some trees and quickly picked herself up, enraged. Sesshomaru jumped out of the water and faced her. "Leave. Now. Your desperate attempts are pathetic. It is only lessening your reputation in my eyes." 

Ginchiyo's eyes began to glow red. "You pompous little..." She began to mumble through gritted teeth. She bent her knees slightly, preparing to dart at him again.

Sesshomaru steadied his stance a bit more and put his right hand up. Green light began to emit from it, a substance dripping to the ground, sizzling on impact.

Ginchiyo gasped slightly. He was really going to hurt her, even kill her possibly. She stood up straight and her eyes turned back to normal. Her face changed from anger to sadness. She stood still for a moment then defeated, grabbed her clothes with a huff and stormed off.

Sesshomaru exhaled louder than usual to clear his head, listening to Ginchiyo's trailing foot steps. He turned back around to see Rin still in her spot.

Sesshomaru gently sank back into the water and went over to her. Rin's eyes were squeezed shut. He slowly brought his hands up to the back of her shoulders to support her weight. 

Rin flinched and flinch her eyes open. She relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru, grateful his hands were under her shoulders to keep her steady during her moment of panic. She dropped her legs and stood, turning around to face him. She looked around but didn't see Ginchiyo. "Where-" 

"She's gone." Sesshomaru quickly answered. 

Rin crossed her arms over her chest again and couldn't bring herself to look to Sesshomaru's eyes. She wanted to ask a million questions again, but didn't know where to start. She still felt upset.

Sesshomaru wanted to give her all the answers he knew she craved, but he truthfully didn't have them all. He gently grabbed her chin and raised her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I only want to keep you safe Rin." Rin's eyes went back and forth between his, waiting for more. 

Sesshomaru was confused too, how was he supposed to tell her that she somehow meant everything to him. This petite human, who he could no longer bring back from the dead if the worst happened. 

Rin put his hand overtop Sesshomaru's. "I only want to be with you." Rin whispered. "No matter how dangerous it is. You should know that by now." She looked down again. 

Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer, into an embrace. He was about to say something more when the wind picked up, a foul stench in the air. The enemy was getting closer. "Shan Yu's army is close. We can discuss this more afterwards. You need to get some rest." 

Rin looked back up to Sesshomaru, but he was back in battle mode, suddenly pulling her out of the water. He shook so quickly that he vibrated, drying himself in mere seconds. Rin grabbed her towel and held it to herself as she watched Sesshomaru slide on his Kimono and begin to fasten his armour. 

Sesshomaru picked up his swords and realized Rin was standing there just watching him. "Rin." 

Rin smiled half-heartedly at Sesshomaru and wrapped the towel around herself properly.

"Please be careful tomorrow."

Rin paused as she picked up her clothes. She'd never heard Sesshomaru say 'please' before. She closed her gaped mouth and nodded her head.

Sesshomaru disappeared from her sights and Rin walked back to the Ryokan bewildered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Juban are worn between the Kimono and skin like old-time underwear. Hadajuban touches the skin. Nagajuban is fancier and goes over a Hadajuban or can be worn by itself with no Hadajuban.  
> Ryokan - Inn or B&B, usually with Hot Springs   
> Measurements: Sahku- Foot, Ken - Meter, Ri - Kilometer  
> Directions: Rat (North), Rabbit (East), Horse (South), Rooster (West)   
> Notes:  
> Iwami Ginzan Silver Mine - is a real place in Ōda, Shimane Prefecture (1526 - 1923) and is now a Heritage site.   
> Yamabuki Castle- Built in the centre of the mining complex.  
> Yunotsu - coastal town for the silver mine  
> "There Can Be Only One!" is a famous saying from the 1986 film Highlander. If you haven't seen the film I recommend it. It was good for it's time, now it's mostly good for a laugh at all the cheesy-ness.
> 
> Characters-  
>  **Original Characters:**  
>  Ash (m)- Vampire Yokai  
> Azuchi (m)- Leader of the InuYokai guards from Sesshomaru's mother  
> Crispus (m)- Serow Yokai  
> Ginchiyo (f)- InuYokai interested in Sesshomaru  
> Haruma (m) + Daichi (m) - Pika Yokai  
> Jaakko (m) - Imp who rules after Jaken left his Imp tribe   
> Jung (m) - multi-horned Rhino type Yokai  
> Mitzu (f) - Leader of a cat Yokai tribe  
> Shan Yu (m) - The enemy DaiYokai from The Continent  
> Yoshikazu (m) -Leader of the Oni. little Ogre, big brain  
> Nobuhiro (m) + Dosan (m) + Hidekatsu (m), Tomiko (f) + Akiko (f) + Otsuya (f) - Exterminators under Kohaku   
> **Official Inuyasha Characters:**  
>  Asagi -leader of the Hanyo from Horai island  
> Bunza - leader of the Yamaneko (mountain cat / lynx) Yokai tribe  
> Goho - Kitsune Yokai who wanted to train with Shippo (along with his 5 brothers)   
> Hachiemon - Racoon Dog Yokai   
> Koga -leader of the wolf Yokai tribe  
> Kōryū - a small red Dragon who is Sōten's dragon servant   
> Nekomata - twin-tailed cat Yokai like Kirara  
> Rōyakan (m)- A wolf Yokai from hell  
> Tōran (f)- leader of the Panther clan with her 4 sisters   
> Serina (f) & Suzuna (f) - Ninja exterminators   
> Shiori (f) - Hanyo Bat Yokai   
> Shishinki (m) - DaiYokai from the underworld   
> Soten (f)- Leader of the Thunder Yokai tribe 


End file.
